I didn't do it!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This story was written as a request from lovejohn. Key words for the prompt are, betrayal, taken for granted, guilty Dad and Sammy, Deans hurt feelings, stands up for himself. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to Trumansshell for beta-ing while sick! WARNING: this story contains SPANKING if you don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written as a request from lovejohn. She wanted a story where Sam was 14 in 8th grade, Dean was 18 in 12th grade. Without giving too much away the key words for the prompt are, betrayal, taken for granted, guilty Dad and Sammy, Deans hurt feelings, stands up for himself. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to Trumansshell for beta-ing while sick!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They moved to a small town they had lived in about two years prior. In this small town they only had two schools. One was Pre-K through fifth grade and the other was sixth grade through twelfth. Dean and Sam were both in the high school. They had only been back in this town one week and the principal called already. This was beginning to be a regular thing in the Winchester household. Something John wasn't happy about at all. One of the first rules he taught his boys, when they started school, was to keep off the radar. Getting in trouble at school was definitely not following that rule. Dean keeps forgetting this and John intended to make him remember this time.

"Where have you been?" John asks Dean as he walks in the door.

"It's Tuesday Dad. I have baseball practice after school."

"Don't lie to me Dean. The school called."

"Dad, I didn't do anything wrong. What did they say?"

"It was Deja vu son. Just like two years ago, they said that you cheated on a test and walked out of school."

"Dad, I didn't do that."

John grabbed Dean by the arm and swatted him hard three times.

"Enough with the lies Dean."

"I'm not lying Dad!"

John swung him around and repeated the three swats.

"Go stand in the corner until you can tell me the truth!"

Dean was angry and fighting back his tears. He hadn't done anything wrong. How could the principal tell his Dad he'd done this when he didn't? How could his Dad believe he'd cheated and walked out of the school after the punishment he received last time he'd done that?

FLASHBACK:

Dean couldn't believe that the principal believed Charlie Watford over him again. Although to be honest this time it was Dean but he felt he should have gotten away with it since he got his ass busted last time for no reason.

He cheated on the test because he had been out with Lisa Braeden and didn't study. He didn't sit for a few days after that one. His Dad doesn't like it when they get in trouble at school. They are supposed to stay off the radar and getting a call from the principal doesn't exactly fit the bill.

The principal told him he was disappointed in him for cheating again. He was given permission from Dean's Dad to give him six licks with the paddle last time he was accused of this. So, when he told Dean to bend over the desk with the paddle in his hand, Dean assumed that the permission extended to all cheating and bent over the desk. He didn't know his Dad was home and had talked to the principal and was given permission.

It doesn't matter how old you are, six licks with a paddle from a redneck southern principal hurt like hell. Dean teared up at lick three and even though he remained silent, a few tears had left his eyes by the time Mr. Brown was finished. After he composed himself he was given a note and told to go home.

Dean didn't go home. He figured he was okay since his Dad was out of town on a hunting trip. He decided to have fun because he was sure when his Dad got home he wasn't going to be able to sit, let alone leave the house for anything besides school.

He grabbed Lisa on the way out of the school and they went to the lake to spend the day. He was so in love with her he couldn't believe it. He was always a ladies man. But, Lisa made him happy to be dating her exclusively. It didn't matter if it was only puppy love by other people's standards.

John was sitting home wondering where Dean was. When he talked to Mr. Brown they agreed on six licks and to send Dean home to serve out his three days suspension. That was almost two hours ago. John decided it was time to call the principal.

John Walker High School, how may I direct your call?

"Yes Ma'am, this is John Winchester. Could I please speak to Mr. Brown concerning my son Dean?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. Hold please."

"Mr. Winchester, How can I help you today?"

"I'm just checking on Dean. Has he left yet?"

"Mr. Winchester I'm sorry but I called Dean in immediately after we spoke and gave him the licks we agreed on, gave him a note for you, and sent him home. Isn't he there yet?"

"No he isn't. One question, did you tell him I was home?"

"No, I wasn't aware that he thought you were gone."

"Unfortunately that explains everything. I had to leave in the middle of the night to make it to a meeting and he didn't expect me to be home until morning so he decided to live it up while he still could."

"The joys of caring for a teenager."

"Trust me, he won't think it joyful when he gets a few licks from my paddle and is grounded for a month."

"Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with Mr. Winchester."

"I will thank you."

They hung up the phone and John hoped for Dean's sake he picked Sam up from school and came home, because if he left Sam on his own, he was going to feel the belt on his bare backside. John decided to go take a shower and get ready, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night and he needed to relax a bit before his son's got home.

'Please let Dean bring Sammy home' he silently prayed as he climbed the stairs to the shower. He got out and realized how tired he was and since there was about four hours until the boys would be here, he decided to take a nap. That way he wouldn't stew about Dean's behavior and would be calm when they walked in.

Dean and Lisa were having a blast! They went swimming and Dean had enough money for them to eat out. They took a long walk and just talked and enjoyed each other's company. They ended up cuddled on a blanket in a small clearing near the lake making out. Dean was watching the clock he had to get Lisa back in time to catch her bus and get Sammy.

Three hours later, John woke up. He went down and fixed a pot of coffee and was doing a little light research when he heard the Impala pulling up. He could hear the distinct "Oh shit" coming from his oldest son.

"Sammy listen, I need you to go to our room after you say hi to Dad. Tell him you have a lot of homework and want to get it done so you can spend more time with him. Okay?"

"Sure Dean but why? What's going on?"

"Look, I got in trouble at school, got licks and was sent home suspended. Instead of coming home, I went out with Lisa. I got back in time to get you and bring you home. Dad is going to blister my ass so please just do this for me please. I don't want you to see. Please!"

"Sure thing Dean. I'll do it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Please tell me you didn't cheat again!"

"Dammit Sammy you don't know how much I wish I could tell you that but I can't."

"Dean, Dad's gonna kill you!"

"I won't see be allowed out of the house for anything but school and I won't sit for a week but, I'll live."

"What do you mean a week?"

"Dad promised to light my ass up like a Christmas tree at bed time for a week. Major ass kicking right now, and six licks, just like I got at school, at bed time."

"Dean why?"

"Yes Dean, why is the question I want answered too." John said standing in the doorway. "Why did you cheat? Why didn't you come home? And why shouldn't you be grounded for a month or two?"

"Dad," Sam yelled and ran to his Dad's arms.

John glared at Dean but gathered his youngest up in his arms. "Hey tiger how are you?"

"I 'm good. I missed you. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

"Well, I get done early and wanted to get back to my boys." John said and looked at Dean and smiled. He held out an arm to his oldest son and said,

"That means you too Dean. I love you and I've missed you too."

Dean walked into his Dad's embrace and hugged him and told him,

"I love you and missed you too Dad. I'm sorry you had to come home to this but it is what it is."

"I know son. We'll get it dealt with, put it behind us and move on."

"Yes sir," Dean whispered.

"Alright boys, let's move this inside."

"Dad, can I please go do my homework?"

"Yes, after a couple of questions."

Sam thought hard but doesn't remember any thing he'd done wrong.

"Did Dean punish you while I was gone?"

Sam's pouted as he remembered being sent to be early one night for his attitude about not being able to go to the park after dark.

"Yes sir," He said looking down.

Dean was trying to remember punishing Sam and he couldn't think of anything.

"What and why?"

"I was sent to bed with a couple of swats for having a bad attitude because he wouldn't let me play with my friends."

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, tell him the whole story or I'll get in more trouble."

"It was after dark and they were going to the park to play flashlight tag."

"So, I would have said no too?"

"Yes sir."

"Would I have just given you a few swats?"

"No sir."

"Okay consider your bedtime for the next three nights being eight and expect a trip over my knee for ten swats both those nights too. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Sorry Daddy, May I head to my room now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Okay Dean, you have my attention. Tell me what happened!"

"I screwed up Dad."

"I got that much son."

"I hung out with Lisa all week and didn't study for the test. I figured since I got punished for cheating when I didn't cheat, I could cheat and not get punished."

"How'd that work out for ya?"

"Not very well since I'm sporting a slightly sore ass now and I'm soon to have one that's on fire."

"You got that right." John commented. "So, did you leave Sammy alone while you were with Lisa?"

"No sir, she came here or the three of us went to the park or wherever we went we were together."

"SAMMY?"

"Yes sir?"

"What did you and Dean do this week?"

"Hang out with his girlfriend here or at the park sir, why?"

"Making sure you weren't alone."

"No sir, I wasn't."

"Okay back to your room."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry, I messed up your trust in me that much Dad." Dean said upset.

"I just don't want to have to do any more punishments son. Anything else?"

"I got licks at school, and I have a note for you. I'm suspended for three days. I was also supposed to come straight home and I didn't. I.. I"

"Don't lie to me Dean. Where were you?"

"At the lake."

"With who?"

"I grabbed Lisa on the way out the door and took her with me."

"You did WHAT?"

"I took Lisa with me."

"Dammit Dean, now I have to call her parents."

"NO DAD PLEASE DON'T." Dean begged.

"Sorry son."

"Dad please, spank me every night for a week or a month even just don't call her parents."

Just then there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and Dean shrugged. John opened the door,

"Can I help you?"

"Hello sir, My name is Ned Braeden, this is my daughter Lisa."

"I'm John Winchester. Pleased to meet you please come in."

Dean looked at Lisa and mouthed 'What'.

"Well Mr. Winchester,"

"Call me John."

"Okay John, call me Ned. It seems our kids got into a bit of trouble today."

"Yes Ned, we were just discussing that. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Lisa insisted I bring her here to talk to you."

"Okay Miss Lisa, you have my attention."

"Mr. Winchester sir, I wanted you to know that Dean didn't force me to go with him today."

"Lisa, I dragged you out."

"That's not true. He ran into me in the hall as classes let out as he was leaving. I could tell by his eyes that something was wrong. He told me he was suspended and had to leave. He left and I followed him out."

"Dean is that the way it happened?"

"Yes sir, I told her to go back in but she wouldn't. So I took her to the lake to spend the rest of the day."

"Well, Miss Lisa I want to thank you and your dad for coming to let me know this." John said and turned to Ned, "Thanks Ned, I appreciate this and I hope that when Dean is no longer grounded they will be allowed to still see each other."

"Certainly, Dean has been an absolutely gentlemen towards my baby girl."

Dean and Lisa look at each other and remember how they spent their afternoon kissing and hugging and smiled. Ned ushers Lisa towards the door but she runs and gives Dean a quick kiss and whispers," I couldn't let you take all the blame."

"See you in school on Monday."

"That long?" She pouts. "Okay see you then."

They leave and John turns to his son.

"Okay Dean, do you remember what we discussed last time?"

"Yes sir, a spanking followed by six licks at bedtime for three days."

John gives him a minute,

"Oh and grounded for a month."

"Right so let's get this over with." John said sitting on the couch. "Jeans and boxers sport."

"Yes sir."

Dean dropped his them to his knees and got into position over his Dad's knee. John adjusted him and started the spanking. He mixed up the strength of the swats and where they fell to keep Dean guessing.

Dean hated this. He wished his dad had a set pattern so he could know where to expect the next smack to fall. He couldn't keep the tears in after about 15 swats in. He was all jumbled up trying to guess how hard and where the next swat would be so he could steel himself to keep quiet that he just lost control and cried.

John heard the sobbing start and decided to end this soon. Dean's butt and thighs were red and he wanted this to be done. He adjusted Dean to have better access to his sit spots and gave him five swats on each side.

"You're doing great Dean. Four with the paddle and we're done.

"Noooo Daddy Please."

"John ignored Dean's pleas the best he could and grabbed the paddle. He gave him two quick swats to each sit spot and tossed the dreaded object on the couch.

"Good job Dean, You did fantastic son." John encouraged his son. "Daddy's got you it's all over now." he said rubbing Dean's back and running his fingers through his boy's hair.

After a few minutes, way too soon for John, Dean got up and righted his boxers. He removed the jeans all together. John stood and Dean wrapped his arms around his Dad and said,

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you Dean and I expect better from you in the future okay?"

"Yes sir,"

"Okay, 30 minutes corner time."

"Yes sir."

End of FLASHBACK:

This is what Dean was thinking about while he stood in the corner. He was remembering what happened last time. He sure as hell didn't want to add to that punishment but that is what his Dad always did. He built on the previous punishment to encourage them not repeat the misbehavior. He wasn't guilty now but Dad wasn't listening. He just hoped Sammy got home to tell Dad that it was him and not Dean.

"You ready to tell me the truth?"

"Dad I really didn't do this. I still remember the ass kicking I got for three days last time I cheated. I have no desire to step that up a notch."

"So, you're really not going to own up to it?"

"No sir, I didn't do it."

"All you're doing is making this worse for yourself."

"Dammit Dad, I Oww Ouch Dad Stop sorry Owww AHHH!"

John started taking Dean's jeans down.

"No stop Daddy AHHH please! OWWWW.

John had Dean bared and over his lap peppering his back side with swats.

"Don't you forget who you're talking to young man. Do you understand?"

"Owww yes sir. OHHH Sorry Dad!"

Dean heard the door open and saw Sammy walk in. John didn't let up at all. He kept swatting and lecturing Dean. Dean was so embarrassed but also so relieved that Sam was home to put a stop to this nonsense.

Sam walked in to see Dean bare assed over their dad's knee getting his ass wailed on and all he could think of was 'Good going Dean. Get Dad all pissy. Now he's going to tear my ass up for cheating and leaving the school'.

John saw Sammy and stopped spanking Dean. Dean tried to get up so they could talk but John held him in place.

"No you don't Dean. Maybe being in this position will help you to remember not to misbehave in school, lie to me about it, and raise your voice to me again."

"Dad, I'm sorry I yelled."

'Wonderful Dean screwed up in school too. Just great now my ass is toast thanks big brother.'

"OWW, OWW DAD!"

"Stop squirming Dean, we have a long way to go." Dad said. "Samuel, you got anything you need to tell me?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head no. He would wait until his Dad and Dean were done to see what his dad knew.

"Then head up to your room."

"Yes sir."

"Sammy please!"

"SWAT, leave him alone Dean. He said he didn't' have anything to tell."

'Why would Dean beg me?' Sam thought as he walked to his room.

Dean dropped his head in defeat. Sam just betrayed him and his Dad didn't believe him. How could Mr. Brown lie about this?' He lost all will to fight. He just laid over his Dad's knee and accepted the licks without a complaint.

John held nothing back. His son cheated at school, left without telling anyone, lied to him about it, tried to get Sammy to take the blame and cussed at him. By the time John was done with the hand spanking, Dean's ass and thighs were bright red and shiny. Dean cringed when he felt his lift him to his feet.

"Kneel on the couch and bend over the back of it and hang on tight. You're getting ten now and every night until you confess."

Dean did as he was told. He felt so utterly alone right now. Sure if Sam had asked he would gladly have taken the fall, anything for his baby brother. But Sam didn't even consider his feelings. He just hung him out to dry and by not asking him Dean dug the hole he was in deeper and deeper and now there is no way out. He sobbed and sobbed.

Sam heard Dean's sobbing and his heart broke for him but really upset him was the next words he heard his Dad yell.

Swat, AHHHH "That was for cheating at school and walking out."

Dean yelled and tried to jump up as the first lick of the belt fell on his already sore backside.

"Hold on to the bottom of the couch Dean. Jump up and we start again!"

"Yes sir." He cried out.

Sam realized Dad thought that Dean cheated at school not him. He knew all of this was his fault. Dean was hurting and he was to blame. He felt like the worst brother ever. He prayed Dean would forgive him one day. John pulled the belt high and let lick number two fall, SWAT.

"That was for leaving the school." Dean howled and kicked off his jeans but held position.

SWAT "That was for lying about it being Sam and not you."

Sam curled up in a ball and cried as he heard the licks from the belt fall. Any fight or care or anything was gone out of Dean by lick number three. He didn't even hear what each lick was for. He just lay there and sobbed while his Dad finished.

John threw the belt down and walked around the couch to where Dean's head was. He put his hand in Dean's hair and Dean shied away from the touch. He pushed himself away from his father and pulled up his boxers. He stood at attention as the tears rolled down his face. He wasn't going to let his Dad comfort him.

John hated being so hard on him but he couldn't let this go. He walked back to stand in front of Dean. He hugged Dean but Dean stood there with his arms straight and his closed eyes still leaking tears.

"Don't ever make me have to do this again Dean."

"No sir I won't."

"You're grounded for two months Dean. No further spanking tonight but Wednesday before bed until you decide to tell me the truth, you'll be getting 10 licks over the couch just like tonight. Bed time at 8:30pm, and running five miles at 05:30am. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I've got it."

"Okay, get a nap. You'll have sentences after dinner."

"Yes sir. May I go?"

"Yes, and Dean, I love you."

"Yes sir."

That hurt more than John thought it would. He knows that it was just Dean's way of lashing out at the man who just tore his backside up, but it still hurt like hell. John sat on the cough and let a few tears fall. Sometimes being a father was hard.

"Dean?" Sam heard Dean come in the room.

"Don't"

"But Dean."

"SAMUEL, I'm telling you to back the fuck off."

"What?"

"Say another word to me and I'll punch you in the mouth. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Sam whispered, threw himself on the bed and bawled.

Dean slowly got onto the bed and oohed and ahhed until he found a comfortable way to lay. Both boys cried themselves to sleep.

A few hours later John called the boys to come down for dinner. Neither Sam nor Dean ate much. Dean could barely sit and John chastised him more than once to sit still. When he threatened him with swats, Dean sat stone still and Sam just seemed lost without Dean to guide him. After dinner Sam did dishes and Dean was given sentences to write. He cringed at the thought of sitting still that long but knew better than to argue and proclaim his innocence.

He had to write for one hour. As many neat sentences as he could. "I won't cheat, lie or yell at my Dad." That was the most miserable hour Dean had spent in a long time.

"Okay Dean, times up."

"May I have permission to go shower and head to bed?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Dean voice was almost mechanical. It was devoid of any emotions at all. He was betrayed by the only two people who really matter in his life. He isn't perfect by any means but for his Dad to automatically assume he'd done something wrong and Sam to take advantage of his protectiveness cut him deeper than any knife would. He was HURT!

Dean let the water from the shower cover his crying or so he thought. Sam was sitting on the floor by the bathroom door crying as he listened to his big brother's sobs.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dad asked seeing him crying on the floor.

"Just sad for Dean," Sam lied.

"It hurts me too but he made his bed."

'No sir, I made this bed. I just forced Dean to lay in it.' Sam thought. 'Come on Sam quit being an ass and tell your dad that. You've rehearsed it over and over in your head. Just say it!'

He wanted to tell but he was too scared.

"Come on Sam, let's give your brother some privacy. Come watch TV with me."

"Yes sir," Sam said thinking great, 'Dean gets his ass beat and I get to hang out with Dad. So fair!'

A few hours later, Sam goes to bed. He walks over to Dean's bed and reaches out his hand to card it through his hair thinking he was asleep.

"Don't touch me."

"Dean come on!"

"STOP SAM, I DON'T CARE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Sam shied away from Dean's harsh voice and crawled into his bed and cried. He wished he wasn't such a chicken shit and could own up to what he'd done but he was too scared of Dad and his belt.

Dean felt a little bad for being so harsh with Sam and he almost broke down and called him over to stop him from crying but dammit his ass hurt and it was Sam's fault. So he closed his eyes and let the tears for his brother fall silently.

"Dean get up."

"What?"

"It's time for your run. Get up!"

"Yes sir." Dean said and yelped as he rolled over and his ass hit the bed.

How the hell was he going to run five mile when he could barely move?"

"You want company Dean?" Sam tried.

"No thanks, MY punishment not yours." Dean knew the words stung but he was still bitter.

Dean hissed and jumped pulling on his sweats and shoes. As he walked out of the room he glanced at Sam and saw the new tears falling. He turned and left without a word of comfort. Dean didn't like the way he was feeling. Yes he was pissed but he'd always been there to for Sam and his baby brother was hurting bad. He needed Dean's forgiveness and Dean didn't feel he could give it just yet.

"Dean?" John called as he was about to start his run.

"Yes sir?"

"I know you're stiff and sore so no time limit. Walk if you have to just do the five miles."

"Yes sir, thanks."

"Morning Tiger. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay Dad."

"Well, it's time to get ready for school."

'Shit how was he going to do this?'

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

Sam went through the motions of getting ready. He looked out and saw Dean walking the miles. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if his Dad spanked him with his belt for the whole spanking. He had to confess.

He changed into sweats and one of Dean's shirts. He needed to feel close to his brother even if his brother didn't want to be around him. He walked bared footed into the kitchen and stood at attention in front of his Dad's chair.

"Sam, why aren't you dressed for school? What's up?"

"Dad, I've got something to tell you."

"Not you too Sammy. I really hate it when I have to punish you both."

Sam started crying. He stood there and just let the tears fall.

"Sam what is it?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

John was really concerned now. "Sam are you okay?"

"No it was me." He whispered so quietly that John almost didn't hear him.

"What was yo... Sam what are you trying to say?"

"I... I...sorry!"

'Oh God no. Please don't let Dean be innocent. Don't let me have screwed up so badly.'

"Samuel, did Mr. Brown call about you and not Dean?"

"Yes, it was me."

"Why the hell didn't' you stop me? I whipped your brother for nothing. He sat and wrote lines for an hour. He's out there walking five miles and he didn't do anything?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Explain it to me right now! How could you let this go on?"

"I was scared. I walked in and you're blistering Dean's ass and I didn't know what he'd done."

"I thought I was next. I knew Mr. Brown had called you. I didn't know he didn't tell you which one of us it was. I'm sorry. Once I figured it out, Dean was getting the belt and I couldn't move." Sam was crying so hard his dad barely understood him.

"How could you let me do that to your brother?"

"I didn't know until it was too late."

"Not acceptable Sam." John said as grabbed Sam by the arm and hauled him into the living room. He yanked Sam's sweats and boxers down and pulled Sam over his knee.

He was vigilant as he covered every inch of Sam's backside and thighs. Sam was howling. John was upset but he spanked Sam without excessive force. Dean heard Sammy crying and ran into the house. He stopped when he saw Sam getting his ass handed to him. His normal reaction was to stop his dad at all costs but he was still upset with Sam for what he'd done. John didn't stop until Sam's butt was cherry red. He stood Sam up and unbuckled his belt.

"Daddy, stop, no, please don't."

"Kneel on the couch like your brother did and grab the back of the couch."

Sam was a mess of tears and snot but he tried to comply.

"You let me put your brother in this position and didn't stop me. He took the belt for your mistake. SWAT, that was for Dean."

Sam let go of the couch and grabbed his ass.

"I didn't know why he was in trouble. Please Daddy it was too late. You were already taking the belt to him when I realized."

Dean heard enough. He was still mad at them both but there was no way in hell Dad was going to give Sam any more licks. One was enough.

"Dad, stop!"

"Dean, I'm sorry son. Sammy has this coming!"

"Dad, he's too young please!"

"You got the belt at 14. Why is he too young?"

"Not what I got right?"

"Dean you're an adult he's a kid. I want him to know what you went through. He has two swats to go."

Dean walked to the back of the couch and reached out for Sam's hands.

"I'm sorry."

"We'll work it out bitch."

"Thanks Jerk."

Dean helped Sam get into position and held his hands tight. He looked him right in the eyes. SWAT, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"One more Sammy. Almost done." Dean was rubbing the back of Sam's hand.

SWAT, "OWWWW"

John and Dean both comforted Sam. He kept repeating 'Sorry sorry sorry'

Once they all calmed down. Sam fixed his boxers and he stood and hugged his Dad and Dean.

"I'm so sorry." Sam cried.

"Me too Dean." John said.

"Listen Dad and Sam, you hurt me badly. Dad you didn't believe me. You immediately jumped to conclusions because of two years ago. Contrary to what you think, Sam gets in trouble for more things than being disrespectful to you and having an attitude. Get the facts first and maybe next time believe me enough to call the school and check!"

"Okay sport, I know I let you down and I'm sorry and I promise you both right here and now that if I'm not sure who did what, I won't punish until the truth is out."

"Thanks Dad, that's all I ask."

"Sammy, I know now that you didn't realize why I was being punished so I'm not as mad at you as I was. But you did know when I was getting the belt. You know how bad three were, imagine ten. Then sitting for an hour writing lines and running. If you would have warned me, I would've covered for you if I could've but you didn't try to tell me anything. I came home and walked into it and that's not fair of you to take advantage of me. Don't let it happen again!"

"No sir, I won't.

"Okay little bitch we're good."

"Thanks jerk."

The three Winchesters stood in the living room of their rented house and hugged.

"Who's up for Pizza?" John asked.

"I am." they both replied.

Go pick out a movie and get whatever you need to be comfortable and I'll order it.

John sat in the chair and smiled at his son's laying on their stomach watching the X-Men. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam that he was getting three licks with the belt each night for the three days he was suspended. He would address that tomorrow. Right now he wanted to watch his boys and thank God they were here with him safe."


	2. Alternative ending

This story was written as a request from lovejohn. She wanted a story where Sam was 14 in 8th grade, Dean was 18 in 12th grade. Without giving too much away the key words for the prompt are, betrayal, taken for granted, guilty Dad and Sammy, Deans hurt feelings, stands up for himself. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to Trumansshell for beta-ing while sick!

They moved to a small town they had lived in about two years prior. In this small town they only had two schools. One was Pre-K through fifth grade and the other was sixth grade through twelfth. Dean and Sam were both in the high school. They had only been back in this town one week and the principal called already. This was beginning to be a regular thing in the Winchester household. Something John wasn't happy about at all. One of the first rules he taught his boys, when they started school, was to keep off the radar. Getting in trouble at school was definitely not following that rule. Dean keeps forgetting this and John intended to make him remember this time.

"Where have you been?" John asks Dean as he walks in the door.

"It's Tuesday Dad. I have baseball practice after school."

"Don't lie to me Dean. The school called."

"Dad, I didn't do anything wrong. What did they say?"

"It was Deja vu son. Just like two years ago, they said that you cheated on a test and walked out of school."

"Dad, I didn't do that."

John grabbed Dean by the arm and swatted him hard three times.

"Enough with the lies Dean."

"I'm not lying Dad!"

John swung him around and repeated the three swats.

"Go stand in the corner until you can tell me the truth!"

Dean was angry and fighting back his tears. He hadn't done anything wrong. How could the principal tell his Dad he'd done this when he didn't? How could his Dad believe he'd cheated and walked out of the school after the punishment he received last time he'd done that?

FLASHBACK:

Dean couldn't believe that the principal believed Charlie Watford over him again. Although to be honest this time it was Dean but he felt he should have gotten away with it since he got his ass busted last time for no reason.

He cheated on the test because he had been out with Lisa Braeden and didn't study. He didn't sit for a few days after that one. His Dad doesn't like it when they get in trouble at school. They are supposed to stay off the radar and getting a call from the principal doesn't exactly fit the bill.

The principal told him he was disappointed in him for cheating again. He was given permission from Dean's Dad to give him six licks with the paddle last time he was accused of this. So, when he told Dean to bend over the desk with the paddle in his hand, Dean assumed that the permission extended to all cheating and bent over the desk. He didn't know his Dad was home and had talked to the principal and was given permission.

It doesn't matter how old you are, six licks with a paddle from a redneck southern principal hurt like hell. Dean teared up at lick three and even though he remained silent, a few tears had left his eyes by the time Mr. Brown was finished. After he composed himself he was given a note and told to go home.

Dean didn't go home. He figured he was okay since his Dad was out of town on a hunting trip. He decided to have fun because he was sure when his Dad got home he wasn't going to be able to sit, let alone leave the house for anything besides school.

He grabbed Lisa on the way out of the school and they went to the lake to spend the day. He was so in love with her he couldn't believe it. He was always a ladies man. But, Lisa made him happy to be dating her exclusively. It didn't matter if it was only puppy love by other people's standards.

John was sitting home wondering where Dean was. When he talked to Mr. Brown they agreed on six licks and to send Dean home to serve out his three days suspension. That was almost two hours ago. John decided it was time to call the principal.

John Walker High School, how may I direct your call?

"Yes Ma'am, this is John Winchester. Could I please speak to Mr. Brown concerning my son Dean?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. Hold please."

"Mr. Winchester, How can I help you today?"

"I'm just checking on Dean. Has he left yet?"

"Mr. Winchester I'm sorry but I called Dean in immediately after we spoke and gave him the licks we agreed on, gave him a note for you, and sent him home. Isn't he there yet?"

"No he isn't. One question, did you tell him I was home?"

"No, I wasn't aware that he thought you were gone."

"Unfortunately that explains everything. I had to leave in the middle of the night to make it to a meeting and he didn't expect me to be home until morning so he decided to live it up while he still could."

"The joys of caring for a teenager."

"Trust me, he won't think it joyful when he gets a few licks from my paddle and is grounded for a month."

"Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with Mr. Winchester."

"I will thank you."

They hung up the phone and John hoped for Dean's sake he picked Sam up from school and came home, because if he left Sam on his own, he was going to feel the belt on his bare backside. John decided to go take a shower and get ready, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night and he needed to relax a bit before his son's got home.

'Please let Dean bring Sammy home' he silently prayed as he climbed the stairs to the shower. He got out and realized how tired he was and since there was about four hours until the boys would be here, he decided to take a nap. That way he wouldn't stew about Dean's behavior and would be calm when they walked in.

Dean and Lisa were having a blast! They went swimming and Dean had enough money for them to eat out. They took a long walk and just talked and enjoyed each other's company. They ended up cuddled on a blanket in a small clearing near the lake making out. Dean was watching the clock he had to get Lisa back in time to catch her bus and get Sammy.

Three hours later, John woke up. He went down and fixed a pot of coffee and was doing a little light research when he heard the Impala pulling up. He could hear the distinct "Oh shit" coming from his oldest son.

"Sammy listen, I need you to go to our room after you say hi to Dad. Tell him you have a lot of homework and want to get it done so you can spend more time with him. Okay?"

"Sure Dean but why? What's going on?"

"Look, I got in trouble at school, got licks and was sent home suspended. Instead of coming home, I went out with Lisa. I got back in time to get you and bring you home. Dad is going to blister my ass so please just do this for me please. I don't want you to see. Please!"

"Sure thing Dean. I'll do it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Please tell me you didn't cheat again!"

"Dammit Sammy you don't know how much I wish I could tell you that but I can't."

"Dean, Dad's gonna kill you!"

"I won't see be allowed out of the house for anything but school and I won't sit for a week but, I'll live."

"What do you mean a week?"

"Dad promised to light my ass up like a Christmas tree at bed time for a week. Major ass kicking right now, and six licks, just like I got at school, at bed time."

"Dean why?"

"Yes Dean, why is the question I want answered too." John said standing in the doorway. "Why did you cheat? Why didn't you come home? And why shouldn't you be grounded for a month or two?"

"Dad," Sam yelled and ran to his Dad's arms.

John glared at Dean but gathered his youngest up in his arms. "Hey tiger how are you?"

"I 'm good. I missed you. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

"Well, I get done early and wanted to get back to my boys." John said and looked at Dean and smiled. He held out an arm to his oldest son and said,

"That means you too Dean. I love you and I've missed you too."

Dean walked into his Dad's embrace and hugged him and told him,

"I love you and missed you too Dad. I'm sorry you had to come home to this but it is what it is."

"I know son. We'll get it dealt with, put it behind us and move on."

"Yes sir," Dean whispered.

"Alright boys, let's move this inside."

"Dad, can I please go do my homework?"

"Yes, after a couple of questions."

Sam thought hard but doesn't remember any thing he'd done wrong.

"Did Dean punish you while I was gone?"

Sam's pouted as he remembered being sent to be early one night for his attitude about not being able to go to the park after dark.

"Yes sir," He said looking down.

Dean was trying to remember punishing Sam and he couldn't think of anything.

"What and why?"

"I was sent to bed with a couple of swats for having a bad attitude because he wouldn't let me play with my friends."

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, tell him the whole story or I'll get in more trouble."

"It was after dark and they were going to the park to play flashlight tag."

"So, I would have said no too?"

"Yes sir."

"Would I have just given you a few swats?"

"No sir."

"Okay consider your bedtime for the next three nights being eight and expect a trip over my knee at bedtime. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Sorry Daddy, May I head to my room now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Okay Dean, you have my attention. Tell me what happened!"

"I screwed up Dad."

"I got that much son."

"I hung out with Lisa all week and didn't study for the test. I figured since I got punished for cheating when I didn't cheat, I could cheat and not get punished."

"How'd that work out for ya?"

"Not very well since I'm sporting a slightly sore ass now and I'm soon to have one that's on fire."

"You got that right." John commented. "So, did you leave Sammy alone while you were with Lisa?"

"No sir, she came here or the three of us went to the park or wherever we went we were together."

"SAMMY?"

"Yes sir?"

"What did you and Dean do this week?"

"Hang out with his girlfriend here or at the park sir, why?"

"Making sure you weren't alone."

"No sir, I wasn't."

"Okay back to your room."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry, I messed up your trust in me that much Dad." Dean said upset.

"I just don't want to have to do any more punishments son. Anything else?"

"I got licks at school, and I have a note for you. I'm suspended for three days. I was also supposed to come straight home and I didn't. I.. I"

"Don't lie to me Dean. Where were you?"

"At the lake."

"With who?"

"I grabbed Lisa on the way out the door and took her with me."

"You did WHAT?"

"I took Lisa with me."

"Dammit Dean, now I have to call her parents."

"NO DAD PLEASE DON'T." Dean begged.

"Sorry son."

"Dad please, spank me every night for a week or a month even just don't call her parents."

Just then there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and Dean shrugged. John opened the door,

"Can I help you?"

"Hello sir, My name is Ned Braeden, this is my daughter Lisa."

"I'm John Winchester. Pleased to meet you please come in."

Dean looked at Lisa and mouthed 'What'.

"Well Mr. Winchester,"

"Call me John."

"Okay John, call me Ned. It seems our kids got into a bit of trouble today."

"Yes Ned, we were just discussing that. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Lisa insisted I bring her here to talk to you."

"Okay Miss Lisa, you have my attention."

"Mr. Winchester sir, I wanted you to know that Dean didn't force me to go with him today."

"Lisa, I dragged you out."

"That's not true. He ran into me in the hall as classes let out as he was leaving. I could tell by his eyes that something was wrong. He told me he was suspended and had to leave. He left and I followed him out."

"Dean is that the way it happened?"

"Yes sir, I told her to go back in but she wouldn't. So I took her to the lake to spend the rest of the day."

"Well, Miss Lisa I want to thank you and your dad for coming to let me know this." John said and turned to Ned, "Thanks Ned, I appreciate this and I hope that when Dean is no longer grounded they will be allowed to still see each other."

"Certainly, Dean has been an absolutely gentlemen towards my baby girl."

Dean and Lisa look at each other and remember how they spent their afternoon kissing and hugging and smiled. Ned ushers Lisa towards the door but she runs and gives Dean a quick kiss and whispers," I couldn't let you take all the blame."

"See you in school on Monday."

"That long?" She pouts. "Okay see you then."

They leave and John turns to his son.

"Okay Dean, do you remember what we discussed last time?"

"Yes sir, a spanking followed by six licks at bedtime."

John gives him a minute,

"Oh and grounded for a month."

"Right so let's get this over with." John said sitting on the couch. "Jeans and boxers sport."

"Yes sir."

Dean dropped his them to his knees and got into position over his Dad's knee. John adjusted him and started the spanking. He mixed up the strength of the swats and where they fell to keep Dean guessing.

Dean hated this. He wished his dad had a set pattern so he could know where to expect the next smack to fall. He couldn't keep the tears in after about 15 swats in. He was all jumbled up trying to guess how hard and where the next swat would be so he could steel himself to keep quiet that he just lost control and cried.

John heard the sobbing start and decided to end this soon. Dean's butt and thighs were red and he wanted this to be done. He adjusted Dean to have better access to his sit spots and gave him five swats on each side.

"You're doing great Dean. Four with the paddle and we're done.

"Noooo Daddy Please."

"John ignored Dean's pleas the best he could and grabbed the paddle. He gave him two quick swats to each sit spot and tossed the dreaded object on the couch.

"Good job Dean, You did fantastic son." John encouraged his son. "Daddy's got you it's all over now." he said rubbing Dean's back and running his fingers through his boy's hair.

After a few minutes, way too soon for John, Dean got up and righted his boxers. He removed the jeans all together. John stood and Dean wrapped his arms around his Dad and said,

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you Dean and I expect better from you in the future okay?"

"Yes sir,"

"Okay, 30 minutes corner time."

"Yes sir."

End of FLASHBACK:

This is what Dean was thinking about while he stood in the corner. He was remembering what happened last time. He sure as hell didn't want to add to that punishment but that is what his Dad always did. He built on the previous punishment to encourage them not repeat the misbehavior. He wasn't guilty now but Dad wasn't listening. He just hoped Sammy got home to tell Dad that it was him and not Dean.

"You ready to tell me the truth?"

"Dad I really didn't do this. I still remember the ass kicking I got the last time I cheated. I have no desire to step that up a notch."

"So, you're really not going to own up to it?"

"No sir, I didn't do it."

"All you're doing is making this worse for yourself."

"Dammit Dad, I Oww Ouch Dad Stop sorry Owww AHHH!"

John started taking Dean's jeans down.

"No stop Daddy AHHH please! OWWWW.

John had Dean bared and over his lap peppering his back side with swats.

"Don't you forget who you're talking to young man. Do you understand?"

"Owww yes sir. OHHH Sorry Dad!"

Dean heard the door open and saw Sammy walk in. John didn't let up at all. He kept swatting and lecturing Dean. Dean was so embarrassed but also so relieved that Sam was home to put a stop to this nonsense.

Sam walked in to see Dean bare assed over their dad's knee getting his ass wailed on and all he could think of was 'Good going Dean. Get Dad all pissy. Now he's going to tear my ass up for cheating and leaving the school'.

John saw Sammy and stopped spanking Dean. Dean tried to get up so they could talk but John held him in place.

"No you don't Dean. Maybe being in this position will help you to remember not to misbehave in school, lie to me about it, and raise your voice to me again."

"Dad, I'm sorry I yelled."

'Wonderful Dean screwed up in school too. Just great now my ass is toast thanks big brother.'

"OWW, OWW DAD!"

"Stop squirming Dean, we have a long way to go." Dad said. "Samuel, you got anything you need to tell me?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head no. He would wait until his Dad and Dean were done to see what his dad knew.

"Then head up to your room."

"Yes sir."

"Sammy please!"

"SWAT, leave him alone Dean. He said he didn't' have anything to tell."

'Why would Dean beg me?' Sam thought as he walked to his room.

Dean dropped his head in defeat. Sam just betrayed him and his Dad didn't believe him. How could Mr. Brown lie about this?' He lost all will to fight. He just laid over his Dad's knee and accepted the licks without a complaint.

John held nothing back. His son cheated at school, left without telling anyone, lied to him about it, tried to get Sammy to take the blame and cussed at him. By the time John was done with the hand spanking, Dean's ass and thighs were bright red and shiny. Dean cringed when he felt his lift him to his feet.

"Kneel on the couch and bend over the back of it and hang on tight. You're getting eight."

Dean did as he was told. He felt so utterly alone right now. Sure if Sam had asked he would gladly have taken the fall, anything for his baby brother. But Sam didn't even consider his feelings. He just hung him out to dry and by not asking him Dean dug the hole he was in deeper and deeper and now there is no way out. He sobbed and sobbed.

Sam heard Dean's sobbing and his heart broke for him but really upset him was the next words he heard his Dad yell.

Swat, AHHHH "That was for cheating at school and walking out."

Dean yelled and tried to jump up as the first lick of the belt fell on his already sore backside.

"Hold on to the bottom of the couch Dean. Jump up and we start again!"

"Yes sir." He cried out.

Sam realized Dad thought that Dean cheated at school not him. He knew all of this was his fault. Dean was hurting and he was to blame. He felt like the worst brother ever. He prayed Dean would forgive him one day. John pulled the belt high and let lick number two fall, SWAT.

"That was for leaving the school." Dean howled and kicked off his jeans but held position.

SWAT "That was for lying about it being Sam and not you."

Sam curled up in a ball and cried as he heard the licks from the belt fall. Any fight or care or anything was gone out of Dean by lick number three. He didn't even hear what each lick was for. He just lay there and sobbed while his Dad finished.

John threw the belt down and walked around the couch to where Dean's head was. He put his hand in Dean's hair and Dean shied away from the touch. He pushed himself away from his father and pulled up his boxers. He stood at attention as the tears rolled down his face. He wasn't going to let his Dad comfort him.

John hated being so hard on him but he couldn't let this go. He walked back to stand in front of Dean. He hugged Dean but Dean stood there with his arms straight and his closed eyes still leaking tears.

"Don't ever make me have to do this again Dean."

"No sir I won't."

"You're grounded for a month Dean. Bed time at 8:30pm, and running five miles at 05:30am. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I've got it."

"Okay, get a nap. You'll have sentences after dinner."

"Yes sir. May I go?"

"Yes, and Dean, I'm sorry I had to do that, I love you."

"Yes sir."

That hurt more than John thought it would. He knows that it was just Dean's way of lashing out at the man who just tore his backside up, but it still hurt like hell. John sat on the cough and let a few tears fall. Sometimes being a father was hard.

"Dean?" Sam heard Dean come in the room.

"Don't"

"But Dean."

"SAMUEL, I'm telling you to back the fuck off."

"What?"

"Say another word to me and I'll punch you in the mouth. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Sam whispered, threw himself on the bed and bawled.

Dean slowly got onto the bed and oohed and ahhed until he found a comfortable way to lay. Both boys cried themselves to sleep.

A few hours later John called the boys to come down for dinner. Neither Sam nor Dean ate much. Dean could barely sit and John chastised him more than once to sit still. When he threatened him with swats, Dean sat stone still and Sam just seemed lost without Dean to guide him. After dinner Sam did dishes and Dean was given sentences to write. He cringed at the thought of sitting still that long but knew better than to argue and proclaim his innocence.

He had to write for one hour. As many neat sentences as he could. "I won't cheat, lie or yell at my Dad." That was the most miserable hour Dean had spent in a long time.

"Okay Dean, times up."

"May I have permission to go shower and head to bed?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Dean voice was almost mechanical. It was devoid of any emotions at all. He was betrayed by the only two people who really matter in his life. He isn't perfect by any means but for his Dad to automatically assume he'd done something wrong and Sam to take advantage of his protectiveness cut him deeper than any knife would. He was HURT!

Dean let the water from the shower cover his crying or so he thought. Sam was sitting on the floor by the bathroom door crying as he listened to his big brother's sobs.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dad asked seeing him crying on the floor.

"Just sad for Dean," Sam lied.

"It hurts me too but he made his bed."

'No sir, I made this bed. I just forced Dean to lay in it.' Sam thought. 'Come on Sam quit being an ass and tell your dad that. You've rehearsed it over and over in your head. Just say it!'

He wanted to tell but he was too scared.

"Come on Sam, let's give your brother some privacy. Come watch TV with me."

"Yes sir," Sam said thinking great, 'Dean gets his ass beat and I get to hang out with Dad. So fair!'

A few hours later, Sam goes to bed. He walks over to Dean's bed and reaches out his hand to card it through his hair thinking he was asleep.

"Don't touch me."

"Dean come on!"

"STOP SAM, I DON'T CARE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Sam shied away from Dean's harsh voice and crawled into his bed and cried. He wished he wasn't such a chicken shit and could own up to what he'd done but he was too scared of Dad and his belt.

Dean felt a little bad for being so harsh with Sam and he almost broke down and called him over to stop him from crying but dammit his ass hurt and it was Sam's fault. So he closed his eyes and let the tears for his brother fall silently.

"Dean get up."

"What?"

"It's time for your run. Get up!"

"Yes sir." Dean said and yelped as he rolled over and his ass hit the bed.

How the hell was he going to run five mile when he could barely move?"

"You want company Dean?" Sam tried.

"No thanks, MY punishment not yours." Dean knew the words stung but he was still bitter.

Dean hissed and jumped pulling on his sweats and shoes. As he walked out of the room he glanced at Sam and saw the new tears falling. He turned and left without a word of comfort. Dean didn't like the way he was feeling. Yes he was pissed but he'd always been there to for Sam and his baby brother was hurting bad. He needed Dean's forgiveness and Dean didn't feel he could give it just yet.

"Dean?" John called as he was about to start his run.

"Yes sir?"

"I know you're stiff and sore so no time limit. Walk if you have to just do the five miles."

"Yes sir, thanks."

"Morning Tiger. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay Dad."

"Well, it's time to get ready for school."

'Shit how was he going to do this?'

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

Sam went through the motions of getting ready. He looked out and saw Dean walking the miles. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if his Dad spanked him with his belt for the whole spanking. He had to confess.

He changed into sweats and one of Dean's shirts. He needed to feel close to his brother even if his brother didn't want to be around him. He walked bared footed into the kitchen and stood at attention in front of his Dad's chair.

"Sam, why aren't you dressed for school? What's up?"

"Dad, I've got something to tell you."

"Not you too Sammy. I really hate it when I have to punish you both."

Sam started crying. He stood there and just let the tears fall.

"Sam what is it?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

John was really concerned now. "Sam are you okay?"

"No it was me." He whispered so quietly that John almost didn't hear him.

"What was yo... Sam what are you trying to say?"

"I... I...sorry!"

'Oh God no. Please don't let Dean be innocent. Don't let me have screwed up so badly.'

"Samuel, did Mr. Brown call about you and not Dean?"

"Yes, it was me."

"Why the hell didn't' you stop me? I whipped your brother for nothing. He sat and wrote lines for an hour. He's out there walking five miles and he didn't do anything?" John said feeling the overwhelming sense of guilt eating at his soul. How could he have been like his Dad and not listened or found out the truth!

"I'm sorry sir." Sam cried.

'Oh God Dean I'm sorry too' John thought.

"Explain it to me right now! How could you let this go on?" 'How could I have been such an ass!'

"I was scared. I walked in and you're blistering Dean's ass and I didn't know what he'd done. I thought I was next. I knew Mr. Brown had called you. I didn't know he didn't tell you which one of us it was. I'm sorry. Once I figured it out, Dean was getting the belt and I couldn't move." Sam was crying so hard his dad barely understood him.

"How could you let me do that to your brother?" 'How could I not listen to me son?'

"I didn't know until it was too late."

"Not acceptable Sam." John said as grabbed Sam by the arm and hauled him into the living room. He yanked Sam's sweats and boxers down and pulled Sam over his knee.

He was vigilant as he covered every inch of Sam's backside and thighs. Sam was howling. John was upset but he spanked Sam without excessive force. Dean heard Sammy crying and ran into the house. He stopped when he saw Sam getting his ass handed to him. His normal reaction was to stop his dad at all costs but he was still upset with Sam for what he'd done. John didn't stop until Sam's butt was cherry red. He stood Sam up and unbuckled his belt.

"Daddy, stop, no, please don't."

"Kneel on the couch like your brother did and grab the back of the couch."

Sam was a mess of tears and snot but he tried to comply.

"You let me put your brother in this position and didn't stop me. He took the belt for your mistake. SWAT, that was for Dean."

Sam let go of the couch and grabbed his ass.

"I didn't know why he was in trouble. Please Daddy it was too late. You were already taking the belt to him when I realized."

Dean heard enough. Sam didn't do it entirely on purpose. He was still mad at them both but there was no way in hell Dad was going to give Sam any more licks. One was enough as far as he was concerned.

"Dad, stop!"

"Dean, I'm sorry son. I sorry I didn't believe you, but Sammy has this coming!"

"Dad, he's too young please!"

"You got the belt at 14. Why is he too young?"

"Not what I got right?"

"Dean you're 18 he's a kid. I want him to know what you went through. He has two swats to go."

Dean walked to the back of the couch and reached out for Sam's hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm pissed as hell at you , but we'll work it out bitch."

"Sorry, thanks Jerk."

Dean helped Sam get into position and held his hands tight. He looked him right in the eyes. "Look at me Sammy!" SWAT, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"One more Sammy. Almost done." Dean was rubbing the back of Sam's hand.

"Keep looking at me Sammy!"

SWAT, "OWWWW"

Dean comforted Sam. He kept repeating 'Sorry Dean, sorry Dean, sorry Dean'

John told him, "All done son. You did great. All's forgiven. You're grounded and have extra training while you're suspended but everything else is done."

Once they all calmed down. Sam fixed his boxers and he stood and hugged his Dad and Dean.

"I'm so sorry." Sam cried.

"Me too Dean." John said. "I know I hurt you because I didn't believe you. I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Listen Dad and Sam, you both hurt me badly. Dad you didn't believe me. You immediately jumped to conclusions because of two years ago. Contrary to what you think, Sam gets in trouble for more things than being disrespectful to you and having an attitude. Get the facts first and maybe next time believe me enough to call the school and check!"

"Okay sport, I know I let you down and I'm sorry and I promise you both right here and now that if I'm not sure who did what, I won't punish until the truth is out."

"Thanks Dad, that's all I ask, but I'm not ready to forgive you yet. For the next few days whenever I move or sit, I'll remember that you didn't trust me enough to listen and research. You do more research hunting things than you did on my word. I don't know if I can trust yours. I know you're sorry but don't expect me to accept that right now."

"Fair enough son. I do love you and I promise I won't make this mistake again. We will work it out."

"I love you too Dad." Dean said then turned to his brother, "Sammy, I know now that you didn't realize why I was being punished so I'm not as mad at you as I was. But you did know when I was getting the belt. You should have ran in and stopped Dad, but you let him finish, then you let me sit and write for an hour and run this morning. You should have put a stop to it. You know how bad three were, imagine eight, then the sitting and running. If you would have warned me, I would've covered for you if I could've but you didn't try to tell me anything. I came home and walked into it and that's not fair of you to take advantage of me. Don't let it happen again!"

"No sir, I won't.

"Okay little bitch I'm still pissed at you but we're good."

"Thanks jerk. I really am sorry Dean."

"I know, that's why I'll forgive you sooner."

The three Winchesters stood in the living room of their rented house and had a quick group hug.

"Who's up for Pizza?" John asked.

"I am." they both replied.

"Go pick out a movie and get whatever you need to be comfortable and I'll order it."

John sat in the chair and smiled at his son's laying on their stomach watching the X-Men. He would find a way to prove to Dean that he truly was sorry but right now he wanted to watch his boys and thank God they were here with him safe.


End file.
